


Buried Alive

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Buried Alive

_Cold_. That’s the first thing you felt when you came to. How long had you been there? A day? A week? A month? There weren’t any windows in the room they moved you to. Your eyelids were so heavy. So far, they hadn’t done too much you to in terms of torturing you themselves. 

_Oh no._

They had moved you into a small room. You weren’t tied up at least, so there was a small gift. Your bare feet were numb against the stone floor. The wound on your leg had needed some kind of bandage, so you did your best with your sweater. That left you in just your bra. Your hair had long since dried, leaving it a messy side braid. At first, you thought about taking it down, but at least this way, it was less likely to get tangled. It gave you control over one small aspect of this.

It had been some time since you had seen anyone. After the woman said she wanted to have a little girl time, you were dreading anything she could do to you. Turned out she got off on watching you squirm. She started by pulling up a chair and sitting. Ever so elegant. She crossed her legs, letting the top one bounce slightly. It seemed like an eternity that she just sat there. Inspecting her nails, watching you, and giving you the most unsettling smile. Every fiber of your being screamed to her to just say something. Just break this overwhelming silence. You didn’t trust your voice. 

Finally, she rose gracefully. Your eyes never left her. “So, _you’re_ Y/N.” She looked you up and down. “I had people watching you.” She boasted, her finger gently running across your cheekbone. “Miss Daisy? One of _my_ top people.” You sucked in a breath at the name. You’d befriended a demon? All that time? “It’s true, the _real_ Daisy was once your dear friend. After the news of a new Winchester brat, we couldn’t have _that_ going unchecked. Could we?” She bit her lip slightly. 

“And while you were growing round with Dean’s spawn, while you went through agonizing pain of birthing her, while you raised her…he was, well, being Dean.” A chuckle escaped her.

Her heels clicked on the floor, the sound echoing off the walls, as she circled you. “You know, you were _barely_ out of his rear view mirror and he moved on.” You closed your eyes, trying to block her out. “Town after town. There was _always_ someone new. _Always_ someone that fell for those green eyes and smooth voice.” She sounded almost angry about it? “There was rarely a time when he didn’t have some pretty young thing in his bed. In his _arms_.” Swallowing, you willed the tears to stay back.

You stopped loving Dean a long time ago, you had to. That didn’t mean her words didn’t sting. You had wondered all these things for so long. “He hadn’t thought about you until your _lover_ told him that you had a little girl. A Winchester.” Stopping in front of you, she crossed her arms, and gave you a look of disbelief. “What makes _you_ so special? Why was it you, out of all those women, that ended up having his brat?” Blinking, a few tears fell. That seemed to brighten her mood. “If it wasn’t for Cheyenne…well, Dean would have disappeared for good. You would have _never_ seen that man again. You wouldn’t have had a reason for Johnny to stick around, either. It would just be you. All alone.” Hearing your daughter’s name made your heart clench. “But, then _I’d_ have to wait even longer for my fun. One day someone else would have landed knocked up, and they would be here. Who knows how many years I would have to sit around waiting?” There was a slight pout on her face.

“How long did you wish he would come back? That you’d be a happy little family? How _long_ did you hope that he would come running back, professing his undying love? For him to be a _father_ to Cheyenne?” She wondered aloud. “Months? _Years_? Too bad your reunion was nothing short of a huge disappointment.” Sighing, he shrugged. “I’ll leave you with two. Final. Thoughts. You’ve _never_ been special to Dean. You haven’t been a thought in his mind since he walked out of your life. You’re just another notch in his bedpost. One of _many_. You think that he’ll stick around for Cheyenne? _Honey_ , you’ve got another thing coming. Think about how Daddy Winchester will _always_ chose his sons. He will always save them. You’re daughter is going to be raised in the hunting world. Just. Like. Dean. She will grow up hating the demon that killed her mommy.” She sounded like she was talking about the best food in the world. She was nearly salivating at the thought. “And then we’ll get her, too. I’d offer you a deal, but you’ve got that little… _mark_.” Her finger lightly traced over your hip tattoo. “I was going to tell you I could make it so the Winchesters would never hurt you, or your daughter, ever again. Too bad. I would have enjoyed that.” Her voice was full of disappointment. “Oh well. Think about what I told you. Let that sink in.”

The last thing you hand seen was her grinning. The back of your head was throbbing. You guessed that after her little speech, she’d had you put in here. Wrapping your arms around yourself, shivering. Your teeth were chattering. Looking around, you hoped for something to show you what time it was, or even where you were. You knew that it was pointless, but you weren’t going to roll over and die.

You looked up as you heard the door creak open. It wasn’t the same demon as before. This one was a man who looked like he could snap you. His eyes were cold, and hard. “Ready to begin?” He smirked. You did your best to move away, anywhere but near him. He let out a low chuckle. Stepping in, he lifted you with ease. You were over his shoulder, your leg being squeezed. It hurt worse than actually being stabbed.

When he finally set you down, it was on a cold metal table type deal. Seeing the restraints, your eyes widened. “ _Why_?” You whispered. “They know you have me. They’re on their way. Why torture me?” Your eyes were watering, fearful, and worried. “Ju-just put me back in that room. Huh? Just keep me locked up.” You pleaded. Anything was better than what your imagination was coming up with.

He wasn’t having that. You tried to fight being pushed back, but it was useless. Your arms were strapped to your sides, your legs were tied together, strapped down. The cold metal made you want to jerk away, but you couldn’t move. The large demon walked over, his eyes trailing over your body. “I think I’ll start simple. No need to jump right to the good part.” You swallowed.

Your eyes moved to his hand, seeing him pick up a small scalpel. Shaking, you could just feel the goose bumps on your skin. Slowly, he trailed the sharp blade, tracing your bottom rip. You could feel your blood flowing down your side. It was so warm in contrast to everything else. Next, he pulled the blade down, a little harder, on your arm. You screamed, which made him laugh. No wonder the Winchesters hunted these bastards. You barely finished the thought when warm salt water was poured on you. Each would screaming in agony.

Over and over you wished to just pass out. Something. He had cut your ribs, arm, leg, near your collarbone, and your cheek. Your whole body was going between warm and cold. Warm when new blood would pour out of you, cold once the initial warmth faded. Your head lolled to the side, your eyes studying the man’s face. “Please. Just lock me back up. _You don’t have to do this_.” Your voice was weak, and raspy. His eyes snapped to yours for a moment, and you saw a small glint.

“You just gave me an idea.” He grinned, lifting you again. Groaning, you hoped that he was bringing you back to your room. Instead, he brought you outside. A cold breeze hit you, stinging your skin. It made each of your wounds throb even worse. The next thing you knew, you were being tossed in the back seat of an old junk car. It was then you realized that they had taken you to an abandoned junk yard. You saw washers, dryers, cars, bikes, and refrigerators. He slammed the door, jamming it. There was a sickening grin on his face.

You went to try another door to open it and felt the car move. Scrambling to the window, you saw that you were being raised up. Banging on the window, you begged for your life. You saw the woman exit the building. Her clothes and make up made her look out of place.

The two of them spoke for a moment before you saw her nod. She pulled out something from her pocket, and when she put it to her ear- you realized it was your phone. What was she doing?

She watched the car while she waited for John to pick up. “Hello, _Winchester_.”

“What do you want?” He growled. Him and Dean were on their way to Bobby’s to figure out what to do. Sam was already there.

“Oh, is that anyway to talk to the woman who holds your lover’s life in her hands? I think not.”

“I will find you, and I will send you back to hell.” He threatened.

She licked her lips. “Well. I think first you _may_ want to find Y/N.” Walking over to the controls, he traced the button.

“What are you talking about?”

“She gave one of my men a very, very good idea. Right after his blade had it’s way with her. I _had_ wanted to make you choose. Now? I think I’m going to make you fight for her. Maybe I’ll get to kill more than one Winchester today.” Her voice was smooth. “She asked to just be left locked up. So, we put her in an old junk car. As we speak, a large hole is being dug. The car, _and_ your bitch, will be dropped in, and buried. I don’t know how long humans would last like that, do you? I’d get to hunting.” Hanging up, she slipped the phone in her back pocket. It was far too fun to taunt him.

John sped up, pulling into Bobby’s. He’d barely stopped the car when he jumped out. “Sam filled me in. Didn’t think I’d see the day when John Winchester walked back in my house.” Bobby said, letting him in. Sam was sitting at the dining room table, typing away.

“There will be time for chatting later.” John snapped. “They’re about to bury her _alive_ , Sam.” He said, pacing. 

“Wait, _what_?” Sam asked, looking up, very confused.

“Long story short, she’s being buried in a car. Alive. It’s up to us to find her in time. If not, her death is on my shoulders. They know that.” John had his hands on his hips. “Can you try tracking her phone?”

Sam shrugged. “Don’t you think they’d shut it off or something?”

“No. From what I’m hearing, they want a fight with John, want him to suffer. They’d leave it on for just that.” Bobby chimed in.

“Alright, give me her number.” Sam replied. John scribbled it on a piece of paper and slid it over.

John ran his hand through his hair. “I _have_ to find her, Bobby.” He said, his voice starting to shake.

Bobby motioned for John to follow him, walking into his study. “She that important? I mean, _other_ than her having Dean’s kid?”

“I asked her to marry me, Bobby.” He said quietly, taking the small glass of whiskey that was handed to him. “The morning they took her. I had _just_ told her the truth about everything. Dean showed up after I had asked her. Flipped out.” He sighed. “She told him off. I like that about her. She’s not afraid to fight back. We all sat down and told her about the family business. Took it better than I thought she would. I’m just glad that _Chey_ wasn’t home. I don’t want to think what they would do to her.”

“Well, _shit_.” Bobby grumbled. “This just got a lot more interesting. And Dean is helping to find her?” John nodded. “Looks like that’s what the demons are hoping for. What if this is one big distraction? What if they’re waiting to _snatch_ the kid?”

John’s eyes widened before he pulled out his phone. He hadn’t even given Dean the chance to say anything before he started barking orders. “Dean. Turn around. _Now_. There’s only one amusement park within six hours of Y/N’s. Go there. _Find Chey_. Make sure she is safe. Bobby thinks this is a distraction.” He could hear tires squealing. “I’ll call you when we find her.” He added, saying goodbye and hanging up.

Sam ran in the room. “I found her. She’s about four hours away.” The three of the men gathered whatever they thought they needed from Bobby’s and ran out the door. If they wanted a fight, there were bound to be more demons than they were letting on. As John walked out to his truck, he got a picture from your phone.

It was a picture of the car being lowered into a hole, and he could see you banging on the window. Clenching his jaw, he shoved it back in his pocket.  

* * *


End file.
